


Six Words

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflects on his relationship with Harry. Tissue alert. COMPLETE</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no profit from this work of fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that came to me during a WC with bmango. Thanks for your constant inspiration and giving me the impetous to write.I used three photos as prompts, they can be found on my tumblr
> 
> This is unbeta-ed.

Draco smiled. He felt the warm weight of Harry on his body. Draco's left arm stretched out on the bed, fingers intertwined with Harry's. Harry had his chin propped on his other hand, smiling down at Draco, who smiled back up. He lifted his head and brushed their lips together softly. The moment their skin touched, the dream vanished, consciousness drawing away the memory until it felt like a vapour he could not grasp.

Pain flooded Draco's heart as he reached out to the left side of the bed, finding only cold, empty sheets. The same cold empty sheets that had been his only companion for the past month. He rolled onto his right, trying to block out the emptiness that taunted him. A soft breeze floated through the window, caressing the back of his neck in a manner that reminded him of how Harry would snuggle up behind him, breathing gently on his neck before he would place a soft kiss at the base of Draco's skull.

Draco banished the thought before it could go further. He wrenched himself upright and padded to the bathroom, trying to ignore the red towel that still hung next to his green one. He set about running a bath, not bothering to check the water temperature. Warmth didn't matter, not anymore. He had been so cold since Harry left, nothing could thaw his frozen heart.

Working on autopilot, he poured a small dollop of Harry's favourite bubble bath into the water, a sob escaping his mouth as the smell of pine permeated his senses. The smell was uniquely Harry.

He turned off the water and placed the bottle back in the cabinet. He didn't need to look in the mirror to know what he would see. Skin so pale it was almost translucent, hollow cheeks from barely eating, dark rings under his eyes, lank, unkempt hair. His appearance didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, not without Harry.

As Draco turned back to the bath, he glimpsed the photo frame through the door. The image taunted him, sitting so innocuously on the bedside table. Harry had convinced him to go to a muggle photographer, for an "artistic" photo shoot. Draco wore a black suit that day; Harry said it made him look dark and mysterious. Harry had worn a white shirt with a fine pinstripe. The photographer had Harry stand behind Draco, leaning over his shoulder. Another sob broke free, and he tore his eyes away from the image.

He grabbed his wand, his Hawthorn wand that Harry had returned to him, starting the best relationship of his life. A quick spell and a piece of parchment was conjured, six small words marring the clean surface. Granger would find it in the morning.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped into the bath, barely noticing the ice cold temperature. The last time he had used the bath, he had seen Harry lying in warm water, bubbles almost gone, lying on his stomach. He had peered over the edge of the tub, looking at Draco with a cheeky grin. His muscled back was on display, the beautiful phoenix tattoo writhing and morphing into a serpent. A fine trail of bubbles was sliding slowly down his spine, bringing Draco's attention to that perfect arse.

Another surge of pain flooded him and this time he was unable to stop the tears from welling over his eyelids. He lowered himself into the frigid water, appreciating the sting that pricked at his skin though nothing could distract him from the wrenching agony inside. Draco finally allowed the last memory he had of Harry to come to the forefront of his mind. The mischievous smile, those bright green eyes, the lightning bolt scar, that dreadful birds nest of hair. He recalled their last kiss, a quick brush of lips that quickly became heated, Harry working hard to extricate himself so as not to be late for work. He remembered Harry's last words; "Love you, see you tonight."

He remembered Weasley's pale face, the freckles standing out, when he arrived at the door of Grimmauld Place. He remembered the arms of his mother, holding him tight as he sobbed night after night. He remembered Granger trying to break through the silent grief, her daily visits to try and get him to bathe, to eat.

Draco thought back to the day of that photo shoot. He had felt so silly, posing for an image that would not move. Just after the photographer had captured the shot, Harry had lowered his lips to Draco's neck and kissed him, then proceeded to give him a love bite that was visible for the next week. He focused on that memory, Harry's hands stealing around him, fingers slipping under his clothes.

With that one thought, he lay back into the bath. He let out his breath, and lowered his head beneath the water, but not before taking one last look at the parchment on the vanity, the six words both mocking and honest.

"I miss him. I'm so sorry."

**~Fin~**


End file.
